


Rond

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Accel World
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: Kuroyukihime n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureuse de Haruyuki quand elle lui a proposé l'installation du Brain Burst. Et pourtant, c'est le cas, malgré le physique de son bienaimé.





	Rond

**Author's Note:**

> **Défi :**  
>  Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 86e nuit du FoF (1 texte en 1 heure : idée, écriture, postage compris) pour le thème **« Rond »**  
>  Le FoF, Forum Francophone est le premier forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction et de FF.net.

Kuroyukihime devait se l'avouer à elle-même, elle était amoureuse. Et pourtant, cela avait été si soudain. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle recherchait un « disciple » avec qui partager l'application Brain Burst. Elle avait toujours cette ambition de terminer le jeu, cette volonté d'être la première à découvrir quelque chose d'inconnu. D'être la première tout court, aussi, peut-être.

Cadette de deux sœurs, elle avait toujours eu l'impression de devoir faire plus, de devoir compenser pour attirer le regard de ses parents. Peut-être aussi qu'elle aimait simplement aller au fond des choses, peu importe le regard des autres sur elle. Elle avait pris un risque important en attaquant seule les autres rois pour les pousser à sortir de cette routine, ce statu quo.

Elle n'avait pas été défaite, mais elle avait été affaiblie. Et elle avait voulu transmettre le Brain Burst. N'apparaissant plus sur les réseaux autres que celui de l'école, ce lieu était devenu son terrain de chasse pour trouver la perle rare. Le lien entre un maître et son disciple était souvent intense, elle le savait.

Par contre, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était bien de tomber amoureuse de son disciple, d'Haruyuki.

Elle l'avait sélectionné de façon froide, sur ses compétences seules. Ce garçon avait d'excellents réflexes, preuve en était ses scores qu'elle n'avait pu battre qu'en trichant avec le Brain Burst. Le fait qu'il ait un an de moins, ait très peu d'amis, soit victime de harcèlement, tout cela, elle s'y était adaptée. Quant au physique, ça n'avait jamais été un critère.

Et en l'occurrence, ça n'avait pas été un critère, ni un frein à ses sentiments. Haruyuki ne l'avait pas crue, quand elle lui avait exprimé son affectation les premières fois. Bien sûr qu'il était très petit, dépassant à peine les 1m30. Bien sûr qu'il avait de l'embonpoint, lui donnant un physique plus rond qu'autre chose. Elle n'était ni aveugle ni stupide !

Seulement, ça n'avait aucune importance. Parce que ce qu'elle aimait chez le jeune homme, c'était son caractère, son écoute, sa façon d'être. Ses blessures, son humilité, son altruisme, faisaient de lui quelqu'un d'unique et remarquable, autant que l'était son avatar ailé, l'image de celui qu'il était en vérité.

Alors si les gens en général s'arrêtaient sur un physique très rond et inhabituel, ne correspondant à aucune beauté classique, ce n'était pas son cas à elle. Car ce corps rond, elle l'aimait au final autant que celui qui était prisonnier à l'intérieur.


End file.
